Party With Me Forever
by Neoson897
Summary: well Owen is ready to propose to Izzy


Party With Me Forever

_**A/N:**_**What up guys well this was inspired by a pic on deviant art and ill give you a link where you can find it the end of this thing and also I Don't Own Total Drama so here it is.**

He was going to do it, he was going to propose to the women whom he had his eyes on since the psycho killer challenge on Total Drama Island, Izzy. He was a really lucky man they've been together for eight years now, not much changed just they got a wee bit taller and Izzy stopped wearing her green skirt? I guess you would call it. But today at a local club in their area Owen was going to propose nothing was going to stop him, nothing not even if the worlds greatest buffet was a good five feet from him, though he probably would think about it.

He was on his way to pick up his hopefully soon to be wife, he was hoping with all his heart that she said yes. Now the ring he got was probably a good two carrot diamond in the shape of a bean, he hoped she liked it, he knew if he were a girl he probably would eat it, what can he say it was a bean and you can't deny them.

He was driving for about five minutes when he reached her house and started to approached her door, he was looking as nice he ever would for a club a long sleeved white shirt and a button up read tee over it unbuttoned cause it looked AWESOME, he was standing on the door step trying to shake off his nervousness he even learned a magic trick to propose with he would spin his hands in a little typhoon and it would 'magically' pop out and he would say his line but I couldn't possibly tell it's a surprise.

He ringed the door bell and out popped the beautiful Izzy, she was wearing a very simple outfit she was wearing a white tee with a purple hoodie over it and blue jean pants. Owen was still a bit nervous but hey what guy wouldn't?

"Hey Izzy ready?" Owen questioned a little stutter when speaking boy was he scared of rejection and yelling and well he was just scared but none of those things would happen he told himself.

'_all of those things are going to happen' _Owen thought to himself. Okay never mind Owen was really, really, really nervous but a guy has to try.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Izzy screamed running to his truck and entering the passenger seat staring at a hood ordainment he had, it was a picture of everyone from Total Drama Island even Chris and Chef were in it just like it was also on a Chris bobble head, yeah they sold em and the show was still going just with different campers of course but he liked it cause it's where he met real good friends of his.

They were on there way to a club when Izzy started a conversation that would probably wouldn't finish it was a eight minute drive to the club and it was about two thirds through.

"Hey Owen, ever think what it'd be like if we didn't do the show?" Izzy asked but they were at the club already and Owen answered with a smile on his face.

"Never ever want to ever" Owen replied happy that he did the show he met some good friends and hopefully wait he shouldn't think of this he was just getting over the nervousness.

They were in the club for a good two hours when a good slow dance came on that Owen asked the DJ to play so he could propose to Izzy, they were having a great time when Owen stopped got into a position as if he were going to be knighted and he did his magic trick, looked Izzy in the eyes, took out the ring box opened it and said in the most happy and serious voice he could muster.

"Izzy you've done a lot for me since the show, you've made me a really happy guy and shown me there is something better than food, much much much better than food which would be you, well ah geez I know I had something planned for this oh well what I'm trying to say is Will you party with me forever?" Owen asked as he looked into Izzy's and she was smiling like the Cheshire cat as she screamed to the whole world and probably made Owen deaf in one ear.

"Yes!" Izzy screamed as Owen scooped her up into his arms with smiles on both their faces it was very happy moment indeed and Owen thought what everyman thinks they were the happiest man alive.

_**A/N: well here is the picture, deviantart(dot)com/?qh=§ion;=&q=party+with+me+forever+izzy+owen#/d2tp5vk so comment on the pic when you see it, it really was an awesome pic well goodnight everybody**_


End file.
